1. Field of the Invention
The Field of Invention relates to tent apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tire changing tent apparatus wherein the same is directed for positioning and securement relative to an automotive vehicle for affording protection to an individual during a tire changing procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tent structure of various types are available in the prior art and exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,993,773; 3,875,953; 3,707,977; and 3,894,765.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a tent structure easily and readily extended for positioning adjacent to a body panel of a vehicle to afford protection to an individual during a tire changing procedure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.